


【贺红】Here Are The Sunrise

by Joey_KAFKA



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_KAFKA/pseuds/Joey_KAFKA
Summary: *末世生化梗：军火头目贺x感染病毒狼犬莫*暗黑血腥暴力囚禁病娇r18，非直接生子*莫关山非典型狼人设定，看看就明白了*双亡BE，他们永远在一起了(真的不虐相信我*科技方面设定有bug大家就装作没看见好吧hhh





	【贺红】Here Are The Sunrise

　　  
00

　　公元2619年，地下城中心区，上午9点25分，窗外的人造模拟阳光暖暖地撒进课室，照本宣科的历史老师枯燥的声音更是加深了这种昏昏欲睡的氛围。

　　「公元2378年，人类中部分原始基因携带者开始在身体的某些部位表现出类兽性状，至2499年人类重新定义这些数量庞大并遗传稳定的类兽群体——兽人……」

　　长着犬类耳朵的舒莫正乖乖听着课，忽然被身后的兔头同学戳了戳肩膀。

　　“舒莫舒莫，你爸爸是几几年生的来着？”

　　“……”舒莫不是很想提这件事，更何况老师还在讲着课。

　　但继父教过他不可以不讲礼貌，于是见缝插针地回答了同学的问题：“2550年生，2576年卒。”

　　“那你看跟书上说的英雄地球的希望‘最高统帅’的生卒年份重合了耶！”

　　舒莫看了一眼背过身去的老师，悄悄回头鄙夷地看了看同学毛茸茸的兔子脑袋，简直怀疑那里面也是这种毛不拉机的填充物，不屑地说：“这种程度的巧合而已，有什么好奇怪的？”

　　说完了他就不着痕迹地转回身子，老师没看见他，课堂仍在继续。

　　「……新族群的出现导致了社会动荡，人口贩卖、暴力犯罪逐渐演变为了种族冲突……」

　　「公元2563年，局部热战转化为了大规模正式宣战，由此兽人与人类展开了长达12年的武力对抗。」

　　身后兔头同学还在絮絮叨叨，只是声音明显低落了起来：“其实这场战争我妈妈跟我说过……”

　　舒莫有点感兴趣，所以难得没唾弃他课堂上开小差。

　　“那时候没有人知道为什么，大规模的武器意外引爆，生化病毒蔓延开来，‘最高统帅’组织了营救，我妈妈他们就是最早进入地下城的兽人……”

　　「……不管是人类还是兽人，没有人意识到战争的错误，是‘最高统帅’最先看到了危机，建立起了地下城——人类和兽人最终和解的地方，不久，在这个地方诞生了象征和平的兽人混血，而这也为之后的互相理解、相伴生存的人类与兽人关系奠定了基础。」

　　“我妈妈还说，他们掩盖了事实的真相，混血是生存危机下政治作用的产物，根本没有什么英雄，英雄他自己就是一个无比自私的人……”

　　兔头没有看清前面那个犬耳的混血是怎样回过身来的，他只知道当他耳边飘过一句“再吵杀了你”的时候，一支笔头没入金属课桌的直立钢笔赫然出现在了眼前。

　　一背冷汗。

　　「舒莫，你在干什么？」老师总算发现了这边的异动，推了推眼镜点了名，「好了，你来说一下，2576年为了人族逃亡镇守在上层空间直至英勇牺牲的‘最高统帅’，他叫什么名字？」

　　舒莫的黑发垂下来挡住了他阴翳的橘色眼睛，恒温系统的人造空气安静了几秒，在一片寂静无声里他默然地起身，声音沉稳而有力：

　　“他叫贺天。”

 

01

　　狭小的囚禁室里断断续续地传出狼人的呜咽和嚎叫。

　　门口站着的两位纯血兽人守卫正忍受着坚硬指甲大力刮挠墙壁的刺耳声音的煎熬，豹子头的那位仿佛充耳不闻般从胡须到尾巴都纹丝不动，而野猪头的另一位却在不停地冒汗，晶亮的汗液积攒在他脖子上的褶皱里。

　　但不论是他们当中的哪一个，都不会有胆子左顾右盼哪怕一下。

　　“最高统帅”贺指挥官刚刚进行了每天一次的例行造访，偏巧赶上了里面那位放风时咬伤了人，这事情的后果整个地下城最高地——E区，都没人敢想象。

　　野猪头正寻思着掏出口袋里的布巾擦擦汗，可当他湿湿的、有些泛黄的眼珠刚刚转动了一个小小的角度，囚禁室里传出的狼的凄惨嚎叫震得他冷汗扑棱棱落下来浸湿了肩章，随即他立马打消了刚刚的念头。

　　豹子头从刚刚开始就似乎在神游，整条走廊泛着一股过量喷洒消毒水的味道，把人熏得灵魂都要蒸发。

　　他们不约而同地开始回忆起了下午的情形。

　　那是每日例行的两小时散步，他们带着指挥官的“狼犬”按照既定路线逛过E区居民市场，在途径肉铺的时候野猪头像往常一样掏出汗巾不断擦拭着额角滚落的汗珠，把头上的黑毛弄得乱七八糟。

　　长着狼耳朵的“狼犬”的半睁着眼睛在锁链的带领下亦步亦趋，像无精打采又像完全没醒，橘黄色的瞳孔涣散着，浑身散发着被芬香沐浴露洗过的破败皮毛的味道——违和到了极点，却不会有任何一个人敢表现出质疑，因为牵着他手铐和脖子上铁链的守卫的肩章上是最高防卫级别的标识。

　　“狼犬”嘴里发出了嘶嘶的声音，如果有任何亲眼见过生化活死人的人在场，一定会因为太过熟悉的感觉而尖叫着逃离，但很可惜，E区里的人，全是第一批进入地下城的居民，他们除了行动如常的活人，什么也没见过。

　　比任何一个往常还要平静的例行散步，在“狼犬”突然大张的眼睛里被打破了。豹子头甚至没能看清手里的粗铁链是如何脱手的，就听见刚刚还在自己面前切肉的肉铺老板发出了惨叫，扑过去的“狼犬”嘴里传来咀嚼肉质的声音，浓郁的鲜血泊泊地流到案板上，霎时间血腥味蔓延了开来。

　　野猪头扑上去拉开“狼犬”，用蛮力按到一边，他忽然感到掌下的手臂肌肉正在传来不住的抽搐，那是一种让人打心底里感觉到恶寒的震动，伴随着“狼犬”喉咙里咕噜咕噜的声音吞噬了恐惧。

　　一直到豹子头带着其他几个守卫一同用锁链捆住了保护目标，撒开手的野猪头看着自己仍在以同频率颤抖的手，头上的汗如八月的雨一样无法停止。

　　……他究竟是什么怪物？

　　

02

　　最高地试验区的走廊尽头的最高级别的保密室里，黑暗狭小的空间里莫关山急促地喘息着，清冷的月光从房间顶边的小小窗口照进来，映亮了他浑浊的橘黄眼睛。

　　吞咽不下的唾液从锋利的獠牙边滑下，挂在嘴边随着整具身躯有节奏地晃动着。贺天在他身后猛烈地撞击着，整个黑暗的室内回荡着粘腻液体被挤压的暧昧声响。

　　贺天人类的牙齿在莫关山的后颈上啃咬着，带着暴戾的力度却并不能对他造成什么伤害。

　　莫关山嘴里随着律动发出了含混不清的叫声，像活死人无谓的嘶嘶声，又像濒死的狼发出的痛苦哀鸣。

　　贺天伏在他耳边，不断亲吻着他被芬香沐浴露洗过却仍混杂着些许异味的鬓边，与亲吻的温柔举动不同的是他如同铁钳一般的手，他狠狠掐着莫关山的两边颌骨，企图用这种酸涩的疼让他的“狼犬”知道错误，而他本人在光影里晦暗不清的脸上是极度痛苦的神色。

　　他另一只手卡着莫关山的腰大力进出着他的后穴，狠压着这具瘦削的身躯跪趴在冰冷粗糙的水泥地面，全然不顾莫关山被铁链拴住只能烦躁挠着墙壁的血肉模糊的十指。

　　“你为什么就不能好好听话呢？我明明……”

　　他如撕裂般沙哑的声音带着眼泪的咸涩味道。

　　“……在用尽全力把你留在我身边……留在地下城了啊……”

　　

03

　　“……长官，您打算怎么办？”从贺天有记忆时起就伴随着他父亲指挥官的位置的连副官静静地站在办公桌旁，良久才出声问道。

　　贺天正双手交叠撑着额头，他在人造阳光不太自然的黄色光线里沉默地坐在办公椅上，像在思考，却也像只是在沉淀情绪。

　　“赔偿医药费，安抚民众，然后把这件事压下去。”贺天的声音终于从桌子的那端传了过来，却让连副官心下一紧。

　　“可……”他脸上出现了为难的情绪，但话还没出口便被打断了。

　　“我不管你们用什么方法，”贺天抬起的黑色眼睛冷淡毫无感情，眼下的乌青让他更显阴沉，完全不像连副官所熟知的那个青年，“事出有因，‘狼犬’不会随便咬人的。”

　　“又或者说，”贺天微微歪了歪头，面上没什么表情，“我的话你们也不愿意听了？”

　　

04

　　“……病人目前清醒时间已经缩短到了5分钟以内，清醒间隔无限延长，初步确认已经进入了滞留末期，很快就会面临狂化……”

　　“……他不会再认得任何人，也不会再是您认得的那个人了……”

　　“……长官，放弃吧……”

　　晨间的阳光漏了几缕撒进狭小的房间，莫关山从无尽的黑暗中渐渐清醒过来的时候，朦胧感觉到了似乎有人在说话，但随之而来的是一声惊天巨响。

　　他费劲地吸了几口气，这样的清醒已经不知道是第几次了，他通常在刚刚开始的时间里不会知道自己是谁，身在何方，只能稍微感觉到四肢的乏力和僵硬。

　　“不可能的！他是混血理论里万分之一的强大结合体，穿透伤都能三个小时自愈，也绝对可以抵抗这种什么低级的病毒！！”

　　莫关山感觉有些头疼，他被这种朦朦胧胧的咆哮声震得神经发软，难受地皱紧了眉头，却发觉这个声音有点熟悉。

　　“……长、长官，他……”医生唯唯诺诺的声音仍然没有消失，可是随后传来的却是近得多的机械门打开的声音。

　　莫关山终于看清了眼前的事物，但首先映入眼帘的却是自己鼻子上方黑色的铁条组成的东西。

　　他忽然全身颤抖起来。

　　他瞬间燃烧起怒火的眼睛瞪视着进来的那个熟悉影子。

　　——太熟悉了，熟悉到就算化成灰他都会认得。

　　他许久不发声的嗓子艰难地发出沙哑得仿佛死尸的声音，带着暴怒的战栗：“你怎么可以……给我戴口套……”

　　话说到一半他的脸便被贺天拉了过去，贺天泛着凉意的手心贴在他的两颊边，他那双黑色的没有温度的眼睛在近距离的地方注视下来，莫关山仿佛能看见里面的疯狂和无可救药。

　　“你醒了？真好啊……”

　　他如同蛇鳞一般冰冷滑腻的手指拉开了他的领口，贴上了莫关山泛着青色的皮肤。

　　“已经很多天没有看见你清明的眼睛了呢……”

　　

05

　　贺天永远都记得那个阳光把鹅卵石晒得发烫的午后。

　　因为那是他第一次见到长着兽类眼睛的莫关山。

　　作为家里的幺子，年仅五岁的贺天刚刚吃完午饭，被要求回卧室睡午觉，但他觉得还睡不着，于是躲过了保姆昏花的眼睛，藏在楼梯角落的阴影里，偷偷向下望着坐在沙发上的父亲和兄长。

　　他看见父亲接了个电话，随后兄长起身去开了门，领着几个人和一个小小的蒙着黑布的身影走了进来。

　　围在客厅里的保镖都走了出来，然后父亲他们说了什么，站在小身影边上的人忽然一把摘下了他身上黑色的麻袋。

　　莫关山漂亮的橘黄色兽瞳就那么暴露在了水晶吊灯暖黄的灯光下，连同他极短的同色头发，散发着一股独特的美丽味道。

　　贺天有些微微呆住了，他看着那个小男孩警惕地眯着眼睛环顾四周，不安地动了动被反剪着捆起来的手臂，那眼神就像一只小兽，而他嘴巴上戴着的金属口套和泛着光芒的狭窄竖瞳更是衬托了这一点。

　　然后贺天不太记得发生了什么，只记得当那些人走后，哥哥上前摘下那有如兽类佩戴的口套并解开了他手上的麻绳，那男孩便飓风一般逃脱了出去，走之前凶猛地呲了呲那口尚且稚嫩的尖牙。

　　没有人知道他那时跑去了哪里，除了贺天。

　　他撞过来的时候，贺天还在为那不同于其他任何他见过的人的瞳孔而发着愣，没来得及避开，只听嘭的一声脑壳相撞的声音，然后橘色的小狼迅速缩进了堆放杂物的黑暗的楼梯角里。

　　

06

　　“他的爸爸是个不完全的类狼兽人，拥有狼耳狼尾以及覆盖狼毛的四肢，他母亲是那些贩卖组织所谓的‘饲养员’，他们相爱后秘密地生下了他，神奇的是这孩子可以控制自己的兽类特征——他可以把耳朵藏起来，但是你知道的，兽人如果出生在人类群居的地方，一旦试图登记接受教育，很容易就能被辨别出来，他还是由于血统极其珍贵才得以免除一死，一直在那帮人贩子手上长到6岁才被我们买下来。”

　　“所以说很难获得他的信任？”

　　“……不，贵府的小公子，或许可以一试。”

　　

　　于是贺天花了三个月的时间，成功和莫小狼说了第一句话。

　　“你吃三明治吗？”贺天睁着黑色的大眼睛询问道，却在另一只小小的手伸过来接住之前迅速收回了自己的手。

　　“那你先告诉我你叫什么名字。”

　　莫关山瞪着他橘黄的狼瞳，抿着小嘴皱着眉头，不满地看着面前的小魔头。

　　“我都已经告诉你我叫贺天了。”贺小魔头蛮不讲理，完全不管人家已经被自己截了两顿饭的事实。

　　橘黄的眼睛还是瞪视着他，可没过多久里面竟然积起了透明的水雾，最终饿肚子的莫关山小朋友委屈巴巴地小声道：“莫关山……”

　　“嘿嘿。”贺天笑了起来，满意地把身后的三明治塞进了莫小狼的手里，然后搓搓脏兮兮的手，爬上了人家的床，“那你的爸爸妈妈是谁啊？”

　　莫小狼睫毛上挂着泪珠，狼吞虎咽间听见了贺天的问题，出于对饥饿的恐惧他不敢不回答贺天的问题，又只好在匆匆把整个三明治咽下去之后抽着嗝小声说：“我很久没有见到我爸爸妈妈了……”

　　尚且年幼的贺天没能明白这背后的含义，他不大理解地歪了歪脑袋。

　　接着只比他大一岁的莫小狼转过视线望着窗外，抽着嗝儿继续小声说着他听不明白的话。

　　“为什么人类和兽人不能和解呢？”

　　

07

　　“你他妈的……”莫关山在漆黑的铁质口套后咬着牙齿念道。

　　贺天的手指在他的后穴里进出着，粘腻的液体沾满了半身，他温热的吻落在他触觉衰退的皮肤上，这不知道有多熟悉的触感却让他觉得遥远而陌生，泛着秋夜里最深的寒意。

　　他眼前又开始阵阵发黑，就像无数次被病毒剥夺意志一样，莫关山知道他又要陷入长久的麻木了，而下一次醒来不知道又会是什么时候。

　　他嘲讽地笑了笑，望着身上人可笑的模糊影子，感到喉咙阵阵烧灼的疼痛。

　　他一边笑一边把舌头挪到了锋利的齿缝边……

　　“——噗！”

　　大量的血液喷溅出来，染红了贺天白玉般的面庞，他大叫着医护人员，脸上的表情暴怒而扭曲，他大得可怕的力量钳制住了莫关山的牙关，逼着他张开嘴。

　　莫关山隐隐约约感觉到了疼痛。

　　“真烦啊……”他眨着逐渐衰退视觉的眼睛想，“我他妈的竟然还活着。”

　　他像坠落水底，不甚清晰的声音传进鼓膜，似乎是贺天的怒斥，他越发拉大了嘴角翘起的弧度，看着这个可笑的、他透彻骨髓地恨着的男人。

　　“让我去死啊……”

　　贺天脸上的表情在他这句含混不清的话语后空白了一瞬，紧接着他的面部肌肉以一个怪异的动作扭曲成了一个带着怒意的残忍表情。

　　他的声音像独自呢喃，又像对着莫关山失去意识的灵魂：“你怎么可以死……”

　　接着他阴冷地，神经质地笑了，整个囚禁室里止血抢救的医务人员都听见了他那令人头皮发麻的可怖笑声。

　　“……你还没杀了我呢，怎么可以死呢？”

　　

08

　　-“长官，陆地环境恶化指数上升三个百分点；地下城各区域已准备完善。”

　　-“长官，目前已同兽人军方达成一致、签署协议，是否即刻发令组织群众搬入地下城？”

　　-“长官，由于技术部编号M009操作员的操作不当引起的脏弹引爆意外导致多市爆发了罕见病毒……”

　　-“长官，‘狼犬’小队发来报告，称队长已确认感染病毒，但队长体质特殊，病毒蔓延相对迟缓，他请求继续护送所有幸存人员撤离。”

　　“连副官，你留下，我前去接应。”阳光下男人的面部线条刚毅，嘴角的弧度是那样坚定地温柔，“得表现一下人类的诚意，不是吗？”

　　那时，确实不会有人想象得到，成就卓越的指挥官会变成地狱里最可怕的罗刹。

　　贺天赶到的时候，莫关山正架着重机枪，对准蜂拥而上的活死人猛轰着，巨大的炮火声里形态各异的扭曲人形被阻挡在了火光冲天的屏障后，在子弹的硝烟里化作散发着恶臭的血泥。

　　莫关山狂吼着让队员跳上了运输车，自己却似乎打算留下来。

　　贺天把方向盘交给了一个队员，自己从车窗里伸出半身，在那一刹那兜腰抱起了莫关山和他身上挂着的重型武器。

　　“你干什么？！”莫关山被贺天的巨力死死锁在怀里，“我必须留下！我已经不能到下面去了！！”

　　贺天直视着前方没有说话，眼角通红。

　　莫关山突然哽住了。

　　一车人都没有说话，他们亲眼看着队长将他们一个不落地送进了通向希望的城门，却也同样看着队长的咬伤一天天发黑腐烂，散发着死亡的腥臭味。

　　贺天升上了驾驶舱的阻隔板，隔绝了那些若有若无的视线，一路无声地抵达了地下城的检疫入口。

　　“我不会下去的，贺天，很快我会连耳朵都收不起来了……”莫关山的声音像已经三天没有饮水了，沙哑哽咽得可怕，他用那干涸开裂的唇轻轻碰了碰贺天的，然后在刮起的狂风里小声地对他说，一如他们的第一次对话那样，“我完成了你交给我的任务，让我勇敢赴死吧。”

　　他沾着灰尘和血迹的脸上露出一个温柔的笑：“你要幸福地活下去，带着我的份一起。”

　　贺天看着他，至始至终只是红着眼角摇晃着脑袋。

　　他突然很恐惧，像是在此之前构筑起来的20多年人生面临轰塌，他不想放手，不想在以后任何的一天里看不见这张伴随了他成长岁月的脸庞。

　　同样也是，成就了他整个人的脸庞。

　　他开口了，声音哑得连他自己都认不出来，但他觉得无所谓了，只要能让他活下去，只要他不会就这样失去他。

　　“你知道吗莫关山，脏弹不是意外发射的，”他满意地看见莫关山脸上安详的神情消失了，取而代之的是不可置信和被背叛的震惊，“是我故意，在与他们签订了合约后，秘密下令发射的。”

　　“你知道为什么吗？因为我不相信兽人，他们是肮脏的，永远也不配拥有人类的信任！只有当生存受到威胁，他们才会全身心地投入我的麾下……”

　　颤抖着，莫关山的声音几近全哑：“那我呢……”

　　可是贺天不为所动——

　　“你明白吗？莫关山，这才是我想要的，我要所有人臣服于我。”

　　“而你，你太独特了，是我不得不拥有的一颗棋子，你会成为我统治整个世界的筹码，所以你不能死……”

　　“我设计害死了你的父母于是你才会无依无靠地索求我、信任我，眼里只有我。”

　　“这就是我要的完全的控制。”

　　恶毒的话语一句一句地出口，配合着脸上用尽全力伪装的邪恶，连他自己都要信以为真，他满意地看见莫关山的神情里带上了痛苦和仇恨。

　　他会想要活下去了，他想。

　　“你疯了……”莫关山浑身颤抖着，他弓起了背，那是带着仇恨的野兽扑击的前奏。

　　“恨我吗？来呀！活下去呀，活下去你才能杀我……来杀了我呀！”狂风卷着理智飞往望不到尽头的深渊，漆黑的夜里贺天的笑让人战栗。

　　

09

　　“贺天，你想要接爸爸的班吗？”

　　记忆像埋藏在很深的湖里，模糊不清，回响不停，让人彷徨不知所措。

　　“贺天，你去吧，代替哥哥坐到那个位置，哥哥……撑不下去了……”

　　“不！！！”贺天猛地从厚厚的被子里惊醒，喘着气发觉被子已经被自己的冷汗湿透，莫关山从他旁边坐了起来，套上外衣去厨房接了杯水，拿回来递给他，然后不动声色地收拾走了被他撕坏的被单。

　　“莫仔……你说我，是不是个怪胎？”

　　莫关山的眼睛在黑暗的房间里发着幽幽的亮光，那双好看的眼睛平静地望着他，在这种静谧里，贺天的内心奇异地被安抚了。

　　“你是不是怪胎我不知道，我只知道你是我的爱人，也是我的英雄。”

　　也许是夜的关系吧，又或许是因为此刻的贺天看上去那样脆弱，莫关山说起了平时绝对不会说出口的话。说完他有些脸红，转身关了床头灯，一骨碌滚进被子里。

　　“睡吧，明天你还要处理你爸爸交给你的地下城的事。”

　　他刚刚背对着贺天侧卧下来，就被身后有力的胳膊整个环住了，贺天带着梦醒余温的吻落在他敏感的后颈。

　　“我一定会让人类和兽人和解的，相信我。”

　　“莫仔，我现在只有你了，你不可以离开我，知道吗？”

　　莫关山困得不行，但还是强撑着亲了亲横在他面前的贺天布满肌肉的手臂：“不会的。”

　　贺天得到了答复，安心地落入柔软的梦里。

　　——那是在战火停歇的间隙里，他们难得的宁静的夜。

　　

10

　　“《鼓励兽人与人类结合生育政策》和《择优婚配执行办法》的终稿已经出来了，请您过目签字。”

　　连副官将他们熬夜加班加点赶出来的文件放在了贺天的桌子上，眼下的青黑十分显而易见。

　　而这一点在贺天身上也是相当明显的。

　　他瘦了很多。

　　自从莫关山的病逐渐恶化开始，贺天就越来越暴躁焦虑，自己整个人瘦了一圈不说，还压着他们一起研究了各种方面的新政策。

　　“好，可以了，拿下去部署吧。”贺天挥了挥手，有些疲惫地向后仰靠在椅背上。

　　连副官接过文件，迟疑片刻还是问道：“若是他们不服从。或是反抗政令怎么办呢？”

　　贺天闻言微微勾起了唇角，而连副官觉得那绝不是一个好兆头。

　　“不听话的人，让‘狼犬’来劝劝他。”

　　副官出去了，然后在接下来的一个小时里贺天都没有动过。

　　再接着，他突然像满血复活一样，从桌子里爬起来，走出了办公室，穿过整个行政区来到实验楼，用他再熟悉不过的动作验证指纹进入电梯，来到了整个地下城的最高处。

　　“莫关山，我发布鼓励政策了，很快你就不会是他们眼中的‘怪胎’了，那么你今天会不会好一点了？”

　　值班室的医生看见他进来，上前做例行报告，尽管他也不明白自己为什么仍在为这种荒谬的事夜以继日：“莫先生的病情恶化加速了，硬化蔓延到颈部，伤口不再愈合反而会发生腐化，尸斑越来越明显……目前为止已经距离上次苏醒过去64个小时了，而上一次测算到的清醒时长是3分钟……”

　　贺天转过头来看着他，眼睛里的神色称得上是温柔的：“你们研发的药物呢？足够成熟了吗？”

　　医生脊背一凉，却迟迟不能给出他想要的答案。

　　随即贺天转过头去了，留下医生在原地犯难，目视前方两侧分别站着一个兽人守卫的囚禁室的门：“是时候用了，医生。”

　　机械门打开了，支撑着他不断前行的人出现在了面前，明明所有人都在说他的病恶化了、他不能再活下去了，可他却觉得他没有变，依旧是健康又活蹦乱跳的样子。

　　莫关山像是嗅到了活物的味道，混沌的眼睛向贺天一转，口套下的牙齿微微张开，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的怪异声响，用力的四肢带动束缚的铁链相互摩擦，唾液不受控制地滑下染着尸斑的嘴角。

　　贺天伸出手，轻柔地抚了抚他的耳朵。

　　他脸上带着暖化世间的笑容：“别急，你的病会好的。”

　　“另外，你很快，就会有吃的了。”

　　

11

　　早晨熹微的阳光撒进室内，把天边遥远的鱼肚白映进了贺天深色的眼瞳里，浑身赤裸的莫关山站在卧室门口为他打理黑色紧身衣的领口。

　　“祝幸运之神眷顾你。”莫关山为他披上毛领的披风，橘黄的眼睛里笑意很浓。

　　贺天摸过他的手，放在唇边吻了一下，另一只手的拇指伸过去轻轻抚了抚莫关山肩头斑点的吻痕，随后他抬起的眼眸里带着狡黠的光芒：“谁信那种东西。”

　　“只要有你，我就所向披靡。”

　　谈判的建筑物是兽人挑选的，位于双方交火后方的一幢尚能屹立不倒的小房子里。

　　“地球的生存环境恶化得非常迅速，很快没有人能够继续在地表生存——当然，这是在你们执意继续战争的情况下。”

　　“如果你们愿意为了地球停战，人类也会拿出相应的诚意。可以告诉你们的是，我父亲在世时就与其他同僚一同建设的地下城如今已经接近完备，随时可以撤入。”

　　“已经有部分兽人加入了撤退的行列，而你们呢？”

　　贺天笑了笑，他的眼神如鹰般锐利，脸上却又是从容不迫的表情，令他无论何时都显得是一个上位者：“你们还要同地球作对吗？”

　　身着黑色作战服的人类与对面长着各异兽类特征的兽人之间一时之间陷入了沉默。

　　兽人当中为首的几个人交换了眼色，随后一人道：“你们的诚意在哪里？”

　　贺天微微皱了皱眉，尽管不明显，但他身侧的人还是能看见他握拳的手背暴起的青筋。

　　忽然一只白皙的手覆盖在了他的手上，身着紧身作战服的橘色头发男人从阴影里走了出来，他身上比其他人多出来的的金属锁扣互相碰撞着发出的声响，他极浅的眉目紧盯着对面高大的兽人们，明亮透彻的竖瞳里装着非同寻常的警惕性与迅捷力。

　　“我呢？”莫关山张开嘴，尖利的犬齿在说话间若隐若现，“如果我去护送的话，能体现人类的诚意了吗？”

　　对面的兽人都惊讶得张大了嘴巴，他们面面相觑，互相从周围人的眼睛里看见了惊讶和不敢置信。

　　没有人能想到，人类指挥官身边那个大名鼎鼎、令人闻风丧胆的“狼犬”，竟然是一个混血。

　　同样惊讶的还有贺天，他抬头看着那个头发剃得极短的身影。

　　但莫关山没有回头看他，径直走入了对方比他高足有一个头的人群中，同时手臂抬起来，食指敲了敲耳朵上的耳钉。

　　只有贺天知道那是什么意思。

　　他示意了纽扣联络器，意思是保持联络。

　　

12

　　医生紧紧盯着面前的仪器，屏息凝神间不敢有一丝怠慢。

　　指挥官正站在他的身后，而单向观察玻璃另一边是正全身青筋暴起，发出极度痛苦呻吟的“狼犬”。

　　汗水逐渐从他的额角滑落，三个钟头没有喝水的喉咙也干涩发紧，他不自觉地做出了一个吞咽的动作，然后被身后突如其来的闭门声吓得一个哆嗦。

　　贺天去了隔壁的房间。

　　傍晚的时候，他们在他的注视下给莫关山注射了研发的药物，半个小时后莫关山开始了全身抽搐，身上的尸斑有些许淡化，但很快，他忽然开始浑身充血，原本白净的皮肤被熏染得通红，全身肌肉收缩，血管带着不同程度的蓝色爬满了他全身。

　　他浑浊的黄色眼睛大睁着，在清明和混沌之间来回变化，丧尸般不断发出嚎叫的嘴巴生生将不锈钢制成的细棍咬到变形。

　　贺天在边上看了三个小时。

　　直到他嘴里的呜咽忽然变成了带着音调的狼嗥。

　　莫关山感觉到了前所未有过的疼痛，像是四面八方排山倒海倾泄而来的巨大钢针，从他的每一个毛孔里呼啸着冲入，尖锐锋利，将他整个人毫不留情地贯穿，浑身上下足以把人逼晕的剧痛在刚刚传导到大脑麻痹神经的时候又被从脑仁深处爆炸般让人清明的东西轰开，像是几千吨毒药压在身上，令人痛不欲生。

　　通红的视线里依旧是熟悉得让人发狂的景象，黑色头发的军官站在自己面前，脸上带着无与伦比的幸福微笑。

　　混蛋……

　　“你看，你可以好起来的。”

　　“疯子，”莫关山口齿不清地说着，尽管他自己都不太知道自己在说什么，但他知道对面的人一定会听懂，也一定能感受到这话里足以咬碎钢铁的力量，“你是这个世界上最恐怖的魔鬼……我没有一天不在后悔遇见你。”

　　接着，在他朦胧的视线里，贺天一直弯着的嘴角消失了。

　　生理性的泪水被逼出眼眶，他在剧痛里绝望地想，相互折磨有什么意思呢？

　　小小的窗户外面是如同井底之蛙所能窥见的那般局限的地表，死亡枯焦的树木倾倒在灰色如橹粉的泥土里，投下错乱残败的影子，清白的月光照在上面，可怖的纹路盘亘在连片的大地上，堪比废墟或是地狱。

　　——那是灰黑色的世界，人类被迫迁徙去了地底，把死亡抛下、残忍地丢给了生育他们的大地。

　　地下城如潘多拉魔盒里的最后一样“希望”，颠倒了黑白。

　　

13

　　微凉的风卷着远处不知何许人家热乎的炸物香气刮过鬓角，又带走了手上烟头冒出来的白气。繁星闪烁的夜幕下贺天闲闲地跟着前方戴兜帽的背影，间隔不多不少恰好两步。

　　17岁的莫关山与16岁的贺天前后脚走在还未沾染炮火硝烟的、充满人烟气儿的街道上，路旁边的植物散发着幽幽的青草香。

　　贺天忽然动作迅速地上前一步，一把拽下莫关山的兜帽——不过很可惜莫关山反应迅速地捂住了后半部分，他头顶那两只黑色的毛绒绒的耳朵只微微探出帽檐便被遮了回去。

　　“狗鸡你干嘛！”

　　贺天坏坏地歪头笑了笑，收回的手没事人一样悠闲地插回裤兜，眯成月牙儿的眼睛定定地看着莫关山：“干嘛不把耳朵收起来，非要用帽子遮着？”

　　“要你管，”莫关山没什么好气地拉上帽子，转回头去了，“来大姨夫了不行吗？”

　　贺天依旧笑着，看上去似乎也不恼，只是当他的手再一次悄无声息地欲要伸上莫关山的帽子时，一枚块巴掌大的石头先一步朝莫关山落了下来。

　　混血类狼人本能地迅速避开了威胁，他澄澈的眼瞳在月光下泛着金黄的光芒，静静盯着石头丢出的巷口，然后帽檐边的耳朵动了动。

　　贺天也听见了。

　　那是一个粗哑的男音，他低声骂着：“杂种。”

　　莫关山在虫鸣里静默了几秒，然后毫无预兆地，后脚发力前腿跟上上身前倾，如箭一般化作一道无声的黑影贴着墙壁冲了过去，紧接着拳头打在皮肉上的声音从巷子深处传来，男人痛呼的声音划破了平静的夜空。

　　贺天听着动静，没第一时间转过头去看，而是回过身看了看巷口周围，见方圆三里都没什么人，于是闲闲地把手上的最后一口烟抽完，这才回头看了看里面的人。

　　男人早就鼻青脸肿，两手虚虚护在身前，无力地抵挡着半狼人凶猛的进攻。

　　但仔细一看又会发现，虽然半狼人招招带着狠戾的力度，却没有一拳一脚落在致命的要害上。

　　但男人即使被密集的攻击打掉了几颗牙齿，嘴里却仍不依不饶地含糊道：“滚开……杂种……你算什么东西……不人不鬼的……”

　　贺天看了一会，忽然吸烟的动作滞了滞，危险地眯起了眼睛，他丢了烟头，在脚底碾碎，唇缝里呼出的白烟随风向后拖出一条长长的影子，神色在背光里晦暗不清。

　　他像一个从漫漫长夜里醒来的浴血鬼魂，声音飘渺无垠。

　　“莫仔，这种人留他干什么？”

　　男人回过神的时候发现自己被另一个更大的黑影笼罩了，他没来得及为这是一个同类而感到震惊，喉咙里就传来了骨头断裂的咯哒声，他震惊地瞪大双眼，来不及发出任何声音就无力地倒在滞后感知到的放在脖颈后的冰冷手掌上。

　　“你……”刚刚像是做了一套光播体操的莫关山有些惊讶地看着他，感到某种意义上的哑口无言。

　　贺天反倒没什么所谓地耸了耸肩，拇指伸出去轻轻抚过了莫关山泛红的眼角。

　　他突然想起来了，莫关山从小生活在被嘲笑被鄙夷的世界里，今天的耳朵也好，听见谩骂就条件反射地出手进攻也好，都是他自我保护和急于被认同的表现，他陪着他度过了10年的时光，自以为很了解他了……他早该知道的。

　　他在莫关山那双湿漉漉的、带着异族迷人的美丽的琥珀色狼瞳的注视下，恢复了一肚子坏水的混世魔王的模样：“莫关山。”

　　半狼人疑惑地看着他。

　　“总有一天，全天下的人都会认同你的。

　　“你不是杂种，不是怪物，

　　“你是我心里最珍惜的人，你的父母是因为爱而生下你。”

　　他淡色的、看似薄情的唇轻轻、轻轻地，落在了莫关山微红的眼睛上。

　　“这样的你值得所有人的尊重，值得没有痛苦，没有烦恼地度过这漫长的一生。”

　　我永远也不会告诉你，刚刚那个人是你父母的前“主人”，他在试图制服保护你的你父亲时失手杀害了他，随后又让你的母亲惊吓过度至今只能在重重看守的病房里度过余生。

　　就像我永远也不会告诉你，我绝不会让你有任何离开我的机会。

　　

14

　　“长官，不好了！E区中心居民区出现了几个感染者……”

　　“长官，安全级别仅次于E区的D区边境交易区也出现了少数感染者，已被警员击毙，尸体等待运送至地表还是就地作焚烧处理？”

　　“长官，病毒忽然从内部开始蔓延了，是否启动地下城第二阶段计划？”

　　……

　　整个行政区加上指挥部忙的像热锅上的蚂蚁，每日蹲守着实验楼的医生已经一连几天没有看见他们亲爱的指挥官了。

　　“狼犬”对药物的排异好像过去了，不良反应少了许多，在某一天的傍晚模模糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

　　于是他动了一点儿小心思。

　　当不拘言笑的豹子头被换下去吃晚饭，唯一站岗的野猪头鬼鬼祟祟掏出布巾来左一下右一下地擦汗的时候，医生趁他布满褶皱的小眼睛被布料遮住偷偷溜进了莫关山的审讯室。

　　“咳，”他坐在“狼犬”对面的小木板凳上浑身不自在地咳嗽了一声，莫关山重新变得通透的眼瞳投来的视线如千斤重的石头压在他身上。

　　没事没事，他心想，他又不是吃过人肉。

　　“是这样，我来是想偷偷告诉你……”

　　医生老老实实地把自己是如何被贺指挥官压迫着研究病毒研制药物，指挥官又是如何费心费力地企图让“狼犬”的留存变得名正言顺的，然后添油加醋地说了一通指挥官有多变态多费劲，一边说一边小心翼翼地观察着脸色青白的这位的表情变化。

　　可惜的是莫关山没有做出任何他期望看到的表现，他一直保持着睁着眼睛看着他的姿势，面部表情木讷得让人以为他的面部神经已然坏死，无波无澜得让人心惊肉跳。

　　像是不相信，又像是灵魂早已离开了这具躯壳。

　　医生的脑海里忽然跳出来了这句话，他为此感到一阵恶寒。但他还是硬着头皮说出了打了无数遍腹稿的关于希望他可以劝指挥官的话。

　　莫关山全程没有给出哪怕一丁点儿回应，医生干巴巴说完了，最后只能勉强哈哈干笑了两下，胡乱把手心里粘腻的汗抹上泛黄的白大褂。

　　随后他看见莫关山的眼睛低垂了下去，他提心吊胆地等了半晌，忽然发觉那位似乎是把眼睛闭上了。

　　然后呢？他纳闷地想。

　　接着他就看见“狼犬”的嘴角翘了起来，沙哑得不似人声的声音失真却清晰地传到了他的耳朵里。

　　带着仿佛最粗粝的沙石打磨出来的无尽苦涩：“我又能拿他怎么样呢？”

　　

15

　　风尘仆仆赶回总部的贺天错过了莫关山保持清醒的二十分钟，但他还没来得及为这个大大延长的时间感到一丝一毫的庆幸，就被下属叫进会议室，开始了新一轮的工作进程。

　　其实会议并没有实质上讨论什么内容，开会不到五分钟各部军官开始轮番上阵劝他开启第二阶段计划。

　　所谓地下城第二阶段计划，其实是一个备用计划，原本就是为了当病毒渗透进地下一层破坏生存环境时人类的进一步撤离需求而准备的。预计在一层满员或是生存环境恶化的情况下，为地球生命提供后路——在地下一层建立完备前就已经初步规划好的位于地下城一层正下方的地下城二层，延续人类希望的火种，而同时，开启运行二层的人工智能电源之后，一层会在48小时后全面进入任何活物不能通过的极寒环境，阻绝一切可能携带病毒的生命持续深入地下二层的可能性。此时开启该计划，不光是时间上没有那么紧迫，并且能尽最大可能保护更多的民众。

　　但是贺天迟迟没有松口。

　　原因无它，第二层此时各大设施刚刚竣工，基础设施完备，适宜人类居住，可它单单缺了一个高级实验楼研究室，没有相应的仪器和药物，一层向二层的过滤系统也更为严格，只要有任何一点疑似感染的症状就会被AI拒绝进入。这也就意味着，莫关山不能下去地下二层。

　　漫长的一个小时在贺天的沉默不语中不情愿地结束了，他拖着沉重的步子昏昏沉沉地走着，回过神来的时候身体已经根据长久的行为习惯来到了那个他几乎每天都会去的地方。

　　眼前晃过了很多张面孔，紧张的、焦急的、恐惧的，这些天他看见过的神情，纷纷扰扰如蝴蝶的翅膀扇得他脑仁疼。

　　他有些恍惚，身体一阵前所未有的疲惫。

　　但他摇了摇头，军靴重新迈着坚定有力的步伐来到了医生面前。

　　但眼前的景象跟他想象的完全不同。

　　原本以为会满面春风地告诉他喜讯的医生正手忙脚乱地看着仪器做记录，然后指挥护士为里面的人注射针剂。

　　“怎么了？”他心里一阵不好的预感，眼前的景象黑了半边。

　　“指、指、指挥官，我、我我……”他支支吾吾半天，头上的汗流的堪比野猪头一星期的汗量，最后他狠狠吞了一口唾沫，心说伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀，不如潇洒快活一点，于是闭着眼睛一口气说出了来，“下午两点的时候莫先生的病情忽然急速恶化，心率、血压和体温依次下降，全身僵硬……”

　　可是不等他的话说完，便被眼前人突然掏出来的黑洞洞的枪口指着，两股一软扑通一声跪在了消毒瓷砖上。

　　贺天的眼睛被凌乱的刘海遮住了，他带着连续高强度作业几天的戾气，从牙缝里一个字一个字地挤出来：

　　“治疗继续，给我接着研究。”

　　“他是最强的混血，一定能够好起来。”

　　他冷漠的声音如撒旦的低语压在每个人头顶，残忍不择手段。

　　“别想着二层，他好起来以前，谁都别想进去。”

　　临走前，他语气轻盈地留下了这句话。

　　医生再也支撑不住，跪坐在了地上，上身无力地依靠桌脚，脑海里全是指挥官那深色如漩涡、没有一丝光泽的眼睛，大汗淋漓间他回想起来了莫关山在昨夜刚刚跟他说过的话。

　　“我又能拿他怎么样呢？”

　　他是如此的固执己见又执拗偏激，像死前挣扎的野兽，绝望而疯狂，从来不听别人的劝说，谁都不能左右他。就像留下了莫关山，就像他打造了混种地下城一样，一意孤行，带着整个世界堕入绝望的深渊。

　　

16

　　“初步研究表明生化病毒分为五个阶段，分别是吞噬期、滞留初期、滞留中期、滞留末期和狂化期。在一般病人身上，吞噬期是最长的阶段……滞留初期、滞留中期时病人自我意识消退、身体机能下降；而到了滞留末期，他们不再会有清晰的自我意识，偶尔能说出几句语义完整的话，记录表明他们当中至少有一部分还能够感知到自己在做什么……最终的狂化期一旦开始，就意味着他们变成了没有自我意识的活死人。

　　“莫先生的基因的确相当强大，他的身体挺过了长达一个半月的吞噬期，并且仍没有进入滞留期的迹象，这是任何一个被观察过的感染者都不能达到的时间长度，不论人类或是兽人。

　　“所以我们还是有希望，在莫先生身上逆转病毒感染，甚至是取得病毒抗体的。”

　　刚刚进入地下城、被安排在实验楼最高机密处的医生那时还是热情高涨的科研工作者，并没有被这位指挥官秘密带进来的感染者和当时高压的工作要求吓退反而产生了浓厚的兴趣与跃跃欲试的期待。

　　只不过他并不明白戴着一边手铐的“狼犬”为何总是一副愠怒中，不肯开口同任何人讲话的样子。

　　贺指挥官听了他的话，面无表情地点了点头，随后他关掉了单向玻璃监视器，一个人走进了隔壁的囚禁室。

　　莫关山的亮色瞳孔转过来瞪视着他，那模样像极了黑暗里的狼。

　　“你会好起来的。”贺天听见自己干渴的喉咙里滚出了这样一句话，“然后你就可以杀我了。”

　　他忽然闪电般出手，拽着莫关山那头过短的橘色头发大力一扭，莫关山整个人被他调转过来，趴在了整洁的床铺上。

　　莫关山下意识地用没有被铐住的手向后抓向贺天的衣领，贺天条件反射向后躲避，重心前移，莫关山出手后立即后腿一扫，折弯了那人膝盖，贺天被暗算失去支撑向后仰倒过去，却在落地以前双腿离地，闪电般踢向莫关山支撑的另一条腿，让他滑落在地，于是两人双双短暂地失去行动能力。

　　但那只不过是一瞬间的，贺天一个挺身重新压制住正勉力拉拽手铐的莫关山，毫不留情地把他的头摔向床铺，普通的行军床上只垫了两层棉絮，下面的木板被撞击发出沉闷的响声，贺天没管那些，他迅速将莫关山两只手并在一起用手铐的铁链捆住，然后从身后恶狠狠的咬住了莫关山的耳垂，滚烫的呼吸喷进他的耳道。

　　“你以为你躲得掉吗？”

　　而后是莫关山在过去的八年里一直都有经历过的贯穿，只是这一次，贺天狠戾又暴躁，带着不容拒绝的让他感到疼痛的力度，让这场末日狂欢般的性爱把莫关山记忆里美好的部分从天堂裹挟着狂风暴雨直坠地狱，颤抖地在尸山血海里舔舐刀锋般尖锐的寒冷高潮。

　　

17

　　贺天醒来的时候发现自己正束手束脚地仰躺在被几片树叶掩盖起来的树洞里，怀里紧贴着一具温暖的身体。

　　沉闷滚烫的湿热气息跟蚊虫一起啃咬着他的皮肤，他恍然记起来这好像是他们被贺天的父亲强行送去东南亚丛林历练的时候，那种就算是十个他都难以忍受的恶劣自然环境深刻地印进了他的记忆里。

　　他缓缓低下头去，看见了那头沾满汗水的橘红色头发和那双他无比想念的澄澈的橘黄色眼瞳。

　　他抖着嘴唇吻了吻那双眼睛。

　　莫关山缩了回去，贴着贺天胸口的脸颊上带着遥远的熟悉温度，他埋头把前额的汗蹭上贺天的前襟，声音从青年的胸腔里传进他的耳朵：“醒了干嘛还不起来？你想在这鬼地方多呆会可别拉上我！”

　　说着挣扎着起身，灵活的身躯从狭小的洞口钻出去，离开前斗胆在贺天的屁股上打了一巴掌，就像出行前贺天恶意在床上对他做过的那样。

　　贺天此时没什么逗趣的心情，他愣愣地望着他一溜烟钻进光晕里，连忙爬起来跟出去。

　　七月末的热带从林编织了两个人在之后的无数个夜里惊醒的梦境，但也给了他们超出常人的生存能力。在莫关山与贺天合理弄死一条企图攻击他们的眼镜蛇之后，贺天发现莫关山攀到了高高的树枝上。

　　没有类狼人能在树杈间灵活自如，但是混血的莫关山学会了。

　　他皱着眉头在那儿嘀嘀咕咕地：“艹，赶紧找着出口离开这鬼地方……”

　　贺天望着他的矫健的身影，有些想要流泪的冲动，可身体不受控制地，沿着记忆轨迹问出了当时的所想：“你不觉得这个地方很自由吗？”

　　莫关山鄙夷地看了看他。

　　身体没有等对方说话，贺天看着自己目不转睛地望向莫关山，自动自发地接着说了下去：“而你，天生就该自由。”

　　莫关山无语地盯着他看了一会儿，不耐烦的神色一点一点软化下来，随后他扭过脑袋，掩去了脸上淡淡的红晕，嘴角带着一丝不易察觉的弧度，他说——

　　最高统帅被传呼器从冷硬的单人间床板上唤醒了，医生手脚冰凉地把他带到了囚禁室，连着脉搏的心率测试仪器上是一条平直的线，单面镜后莫关山的脸呈现灰败的乌青，他两眼翻白，再也不复往日那种令贺天炫目的橘黄色。

　　他锋利的牙齿无意识地上下开合，泛青的涎液不受控制地从牙缝间淌下，僵硬的四肢在铁链的束缚下顺应着肌肉残留下来的一点点记忆无序地作着挣扎。

　　医生小声嗫嚅着：“他已经进入四个阶段的最后——狂化期了。”

　　“已经……不可能救回来了。”

　　贺天静静地看着面前再熟悉不过的脸庞，试图从上面找到哪怕一丝梦里的痕迹。

　　但是没有。

　　莫关山完全消失了，梦里那个笑着说“所有人都应该自由”的莫关山，他完全不能再在面前这个人形身上找到了。

　　时间沉默了很久很久。

　　医生偷偷从眼角缝里窥视着身边人的神情，却只能看见他苍白毫无人色的脸和布满血丝的眼下浓重的乌青，那是疲惫到极限的眼睛，医生完全无法想象他现在处在什么样的精神状态里。

　　“他应该自由。”

　　良久，医生仿佛听见了指挥官带着哽咽的嗓音，声音低到他甚至以为是自己的幻觉。

　　他惊讶得睁大眼睛转过头去。

　　接着更让他大跌眼镜的一幕出现了，已经两个多月没有看见过的温和、自然的微笑重新出现在了那张冷硬、果决、雷厉风行的脸上。

　　——他说：“所有人都应该自由。”

　　

18

　　兔头姑娘上个月刚满六岁。

　　这是她在地下城一层生活的第五个月，就在她以为她会一辈子生活在这个中心区边界、门前有人造湖、四周远远可以看见邻居的仿农场居住区的时候，她的爸爸妈妈却开始急急忙忙地收拾东西，带上她随着密集的人流来到了一个她全然陌生的地方。

　　“政策很快就会下来，老刘已经听到风声了，我们赶紧去二层生化门外等着吧！”

　　她依稀听见爸爸在车里同妈妈这样说道。

　　接着她便睡着了，再度醒来时已经被爸爸抱在怀里，在拥挤的人流中缓慢地向前移动，形形色色地人群中混杂着各种气味，人类身上汗渍的味道，类羊兽人身上挥之不去的膻腥味儿，还有不知道是谁家宠物狗的排泄物的气味。

　　兔头姑娘难受得支棱起耳朵。

　　却听见一声从高处传来的破空声，半秒之后是一声类似石头漂过湖面的沉闷的湿响，爸爸捂住了她的眼睛，她只能听见人群传来惊呼，然后周围的人突然开始推搡起来。

　　“不要挤不要挤！我们会尽全力保护大家……”

　　兔头姑娘耸拉着耳朵躲进爸爸怀里，小小的身躯颤抖着，抖动的鼻间似乎嗅见了灾难来临前最本质的东西。

　　那是压抑和恐惧的味道。

　　

19

　　“还有一个小时，一层就要切断电源，进入全面极寒了……长官，不走吗？”连副官站在指挥中心连通地下二层的直达电梯外，眼睛一错不错地看着他看了26年的人。

　　他已经长得这么大了，他想，远远超过了所有人的预期。

　　贺天望着这位长辈的眼睛，笑着摇了摇头。

　　他第一次用同一个长辈、一个如同亲人般亲近的人说话的那种恳求的语气，低低地嘱咐：“交给您的东西，请在合适的时间，交给合适的人。”

　　连副官重重点了点头，望着面前形容枯槁已是强弩之末的青年，眼眶微微红了。

　　他明白是非对错，做事目标明确，会为自己的所有行为负责，尽管不是所有人都能够理解他的所作所为。连副官同几个最高级的官员一同登上了全透明的下行电梯，望着逐渐消失在平台之上的背影，偷偷抹了抹眼泪，攥紧了胸前贺天给他的最高权限磁条卡。

　　但是不管怎样，历史会铭记他。

　　

20

　　一个小时的时间说长不长，说短不短。

　　当贺天一扇一扇关闭所有通往地下一层最高点的电子门时，一个小时恰好还剩最后的15分钟。

　　他站在最后一块显示地下一层冰冻进度的显示屏前停了下来，脑海中一寸寸回忆着他创造的世界。

　　流水系统正在将人造湖泊中的蓄水注入夹层，包裹着坚硬的石块形成冰墙，整个地下城的面貌将会迅速衰败下去，感染了病毒的丧尸们此刻应该正被缓慢下降的温度逼着，向高地靠近，整个地下一层很快会重新归入永夜的宁静。

　　贺天进去了最后一个房间。

　　房间里，没有意识的莫关山仍在低低地发出呜咽，闻见贺天身上活人的气息后开始变得躁动，喉咙里的声音转为了低吼，四肢扭动也剧烈了起来。

　　贺天从随身带着的小箱子里取出了一块布巾，他最后一次为莫关山擦净了身体，帮他理好凌乱的衣物，遮住身上大块大块的尸斑，然后又从箱子的下层取出了两支蓝色的针剂。

　　那是能让他们在5分钟之内死亡，免于活活冻死之苦的致命药剂。

　　他分别将两支推入了他自己的手臂和莫关山的太阳穴，然后祈祷莫关山的身体就算失去血循环也仍然可以让药物渗透进大脑。

　　冰凉的气体从门缝里吹进来，冰冻已经蔓延到了囚禁室门口，门外远远传来了活死人此起彼伏的痛苦嚎叫。

　　贺天缓缓解开了锁住莫关山的锁扣，摘掉他面上最让他痛恨的口套，动作庄重而肃穆。

　　莫关山扑向了贺天，锋利的牙齿穿透肌肤撕咬着他肩颈上的肌肉组织，贺天没挣扎，在剧痛之下环抱着他最心爱的人的身体，靠坐在了莫关山睡了五个月的行军床上。

　　“莫仔，”他在寒气里呼出一口白雾，贴在莫关山早已失去感知的耳朵边说着最后的话，“你不会是怪物了，

　　“在未来，会有更多和你一样的混血融入人类和兽人共同的社会。”

　　接着他继续带着歉疚艰难地说：“对不起，我骗了你，剥夺了你那么久的自由……”

　　再接下去他似乎又找回了一点儿笑意，吻了吻莫关山的鬓角。

　　“你知道吗？我把我们的基因样本交给连副官了，在未来的某一天它们将会融合成我们的后代。”

　　“我们要有后代了，他会带着我们的希望继续幸福地生活下去，去完成那些我们都没能做到的，让所有人都自由的事。”

　　“哦对了，他会叫莫。”他说。

　　贺天逐渐模糊的神智中似乎感觉到莫关山慢慢停止了啃食，他的动作迟疑了片刻，接着抬起了头。

　　他的脸呈现泛青的灰色，整个面部是标准的活死人式的一片死寂。可他失焦的瞳孔在贺天脸上停留了很多秒，那双浑浊的眼睛里好像还有一丝温度，还有一点点若有若无的橘黄的光芒。

　　然后在贺天震惊的目光中他挣扎着坐了起来，紧紧抱住了他。

　　用他冰凉僵硬、布满尸斑和蓝色血丝的双手。

　　贺天觉得喉咙被堵住了，再也发不出哪怕一个音节，他的视线在被泪水彻底模糊之前捕捉到了莫关山背后墙壁上留下的抓痕。

　　那大概是他的狼犬，在被痛苦与恐惧紧紧抓住的混乱时分，留下的最质朴也最发自内心的渴望。

　　——“贺天，我好想你。”

　　锋利指甲抠出来的字体凌乱又癫狂，却透露着对他深深的信任和爱意。

　　原来他在他面前根本无所遁形，他早就看穿了他的欺骗，却舍不得拆穿，也舍不得真的离开。

　　贺天呜咽着，泪流过脸颊，不过多时便在他的睫毛上结成了冰。

　　蚀骨的冷爬上两人紧紧贴合的半身，制冷系统已经到了最后的阶段。

　　他忍者冰冻的剧痛呼出一口冷气，搂着莫关山冰凉的身体，转过头抬眼看向透进来一丝暖光的高地通风窗。

　　他小幅度地晃了晃莫关山，涣散的视线里橘红色的光线恍惚间连城一线，那是一抹划破暮色的朝阳。

　　他惊喜地小小声道：

　　“你看，太阳出来了”

　　

　　

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】我的天啊我居然又写完一篇文了，真的是……可喜可贺！总算能在自己文章末尾叨逼叨还不用担心话太多被打了hh  
> 这篇文从一开始我构思的单纯的暗黑血腥暴力囚禁病娇r18，变成非直接生子双亡BE还硬是延伸了一个世界观出来我也不知道这中间产生了什么化学反应，总之等我反应过来，它就不再是一篇单纯的雷爽文了，这让我完成它的道路上多了很多痛苦：就比如说第二阶段计划的冰冻，极寒可以阻止生物穿越地下一层进入地下二层，但同时也会使钢铁韧性下降，变得和玻璃一眼脆弱，我查资料看到的时候整个人傻眼了因为当时正文已经写了15000多字了，更别提前期设定还搞了半天，然后基友给我推荐了古代御敌的方法，就是在石砖外面浇水结冰，让本文科生大开眼界叹为观止，感慨写未来文真是太难了，不过既然是未来文，肯定钢铁啊药剂啊什么的都先进了不少嘛，然后至于为什么地下一层不涉及AI……那当然是为了留给未来的人探索历史疑点啊才不是作者不会写AI呢！  
> 好了我叨逼叨得够多了，接下去还会继续认真码字，同时努力提高自己的龟速哒！么么哒追我更新的小可爱们www大家等这么久辛苦了hhhh


End file.
